


Ink And Magic

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gifts, Kinkmas, Kinks, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tattoos, tattooed!dean, themes, twelve days of kinkmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Getting the perfect gift for Dean isn’t easy. Except you have other talents to utilize.





	Ink And Magic

**On the first day of Christmas my true love brought to me…** Dean Winchester and tattoos.

**Summary:** Getting the perfect gift for Dean isn’t easy. Except you have other talents to utilize.

**Pairing:** Dean x reader

**Word Count:** 1776

**Warnings:** Smut, embarrassing tattoos, appreciation of the naked male form. Specifically Dean Winchester’s naked male form.

**Prompts:** Gifts, tattoos.

*****

“What are you doing?”

Dean’s voice echoed in the quiet library, and you glanced up, frowning at his intrusion. “Nothing.” The look on his face indicated that he didn’t believe you, and you sighed heavily, pulling back from the piece of paper you’d been working on all morning.

“What is that?” he asked, leaning in to inspect the intricate drawing.

“It’s a tattoo design,” you replied, shrugging. “I didn’t know what to get you or Sam for Christmas, so I thought I’d design something…” Trailing off, you avoided his gaze, waiting for him to say he wasn’t interested.

Instead, he slid into the seat next to you, smirking. “Looks good.” He pointed at one part, leaning in a little, and you couldn’t help but inhale his scent. In the months since you were made homeless by demons, you’d taken up residence in the bunker, and you’d developed more than a little crush on Dean Winchester. Unfortunately, having the balls to follow up on your feelings?  You were still waiting for those.

“What’s this part?”

Clearing your throat, you smiled awkwardly. “It’s a mixture of Enochian and Latin. Protects from spirits, demons, angels… I’ve tried to put everything in. I mean, I know you guys only have the demon possession tattoos, but I didn’t know what else to get you and the only thing I can really do is draw -”

“That’s not the only thing you do,” Dean pointed out, frowning a little. “You’re good at a lot of things.” The look on your face displayed your disbelief, and Dean chuckled. “Give yourself more credit, Y/N. And… that’s not the only tattoo I have.”

You arched an eyebrow in curiosity. “Oh?”

He laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his head. “Yeah, I mean, we all do things when we’re young, and I’ve been meaning to get it covered, but I just never got around to it.”

“What is it?” you asked, unable to hold the question in.

“It’s only a little thing…”

“Dean, come on. We’re friends, right?” You tried to ignore the lump in your throat when you said it. “Lemme see.” His eyes shifted away, before he exhaled a little, and stood up, immediately unbuckling his pants. “Dean!” you shrieked, shielding your eyes in a lie, because you actually  _ did _ want to see what was behind door number one.

“What? You wanted to see it,” Dean defended, pausing a little. “Changed your mind?” 

You baulked, feeling your cheeks heat up. “No.” He smirked, turning and dropping his pants, giving you a full view of his firm ass, and the tiny little cartoon on his left buttock. “Is that,” you squinted, leaning in closer, “Marvin the Martian?”

Dean nodded, looking over his shoulder at you. “Like I said, we all did stupid things.”

The smile on your face was automatic, and you started to laugh. “Oh god, Dean, that’s awful. It might be one of the worst tattoos I’ve ever seen.”

“Like you’ve never made any questionable decisions,” he retorted, still not pulling his pants up. “And besides, I could cover it up with this design you’re doing.”

“On your ass?” you asked, looking up at him.

“What’s wrong with my ass?” he dared, and you swallowed, shaking your head.

“Absolutely nothing. It’s a perfectly good ass.” It was definitely hot in the library, and getting warmer by the second. “I mean, not that I’ve seen a lot of asses, but that ass is definitely… high up…” He was laughing at you, and you sat back, scowling. “You’re such a dick, Dean.”

He quirked an eyebrow, turning around with his pants still slung low, barely covering his manhood, and your eyes widened at the sight of the thatch of dark curls peeking out between his fingers. “You wanna see that too?” Every blood vessel in your body felt like it exploded as you stared at him, diligently avoiding dropping your gaze.

“Why?” you rasped. “Is there a tattoo on it?”

Dean leaned in, letting go of his pants as he placed his hands either side of you, his breath fanning over your lips. “No, but I wouldn’t mind you on it.”

“Dean…” you whined, unbearably aroused, but unsure if he was serious about it, or drunk, or teasing you. He didn’t move, those ridiculously green eyes focused on yours. “You’re not… I’m…”

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked, and you heard the fabric slip down his thighs a little. If you looked down, you might see his dick, and you knew it would make your mouth water. So many nights spent flicking your own bean to the thought of Dean’s tongue, hands, lips, cock… his fucking  _ everything _ , and now you were too scared to believe this was even real.

“No,” you whispered through dry lips, and Dean smiled.

“Good.”

He was kissing you. Dean  _ fucking _ Winchester was kissing  _ you _ like there was no tomorrow, and you were powerless to resist. His arms looped around you, dragging you out of the chair and flush against his body and  _ fuck _ , his pants had fallen down. You could feel his cock hard and insistently poking against your thigh through your thin yoga pants, and you were wetter than the fucking Amazon in a second.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Dean growled, barely breaking away from your lips to look down at you. “If I’d known I only had to flash my ass -”

“You’re awful,” you replied, smiling a little, before yelping as he ground into you. “Fuck, Dean -”

“Tell me you want it,” he ordered. “Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

You weren’t sure where the brazen hussy you suddenly turned into came from, but you were gonna run with it. “I want you. Want you to fuck me on this table.” Dean groaned, his fingers tugging at the waistband of your pants, and you hopped down, almost losing your footing. He grinned, spinning you on the spot and dragging your pants down without preamble, thrusting two fingers into your already soaked core.

“You’ve thought about this, huh?” he asked, and you nodded, gasping as he worked his fingers into you over and over. “Thought about taking my cock until you can’t walk straight?” You managed a nod, looking for a purchase on the table with your hands and finding none. Dean snarled, grabbing your ass with his free hand. “Shoulda fucked you a long time ago.”

You wanted to ask “why me”, or take the time to figure out why Dean Winchester wanted you, in any way shape or form. But his fingers were spreading you open, stroking over that sweet spot that made your hips jerk in response, and coherent thought became a thing of the past.

You’d bring it up later.

“Want me inside you?” His voice was right next to your ear, and the tone of it, husky and low, made you melt into a puddle. You managed a mewled affirmative, and the next thing you knew, Dean was dragging his hand away from your aching core, before replacing it with the thick tip of his cock. “So fucking wet, baby. You know how many times I’ve thought about this?”

_ Probably not as many times as me _ , your mind provided, but the actual response you gave was more like a high pitched squeak as Dean sank into you, his cock longer and thicker than any you’d had before. It felt like he was going to break you, and damn if that wasn’t one hell of a way to go.

The table was digging into your belly, the legs scraping along the floor as Dean fucked you hard and without fuss. Neither of you spoke, and you came within a few seconds of his movements, clenching tightly around him and drawing a hissed “fuck” from his lips. The laptop you’d been using wobbled with the force of the both of you on the table, and the pencil you’d been drawing with rolled along the surface and clattered to the floor.

“When I’m done with you here, you realize I’m taking you to bed, right?” Dean informed you, and you nodded, pushing up with your arms to try and get some ground on him. His hand landed in the middle of your back, pushing you back down, his hips snapping again and again, prompting you to fall headlong into oblivion for a second time. “Goddamn, you’ve got a perfect little pussy.”

“Dean, I need -”

“Need what?” he asked, panting heavily.

“Need you to cum,” you wailed, unsure if you could handle much more of his aggressive thrusts. It wasn’t that you didn’t like it rough, but this was sudden, and his cock was… well, it was fucking huge and you hadn’t had much time to adjust.

Dean seemed to pick up on this, and he pulled back, withdrawing from you completely and you whimpered with loss, turning to pout at him. He sat on the chair you’d previously occupied, tapping his thigh as his cock bobbed, glistening with your slick. “C’mere.”

Kicking your yoga pants off, you slowly turned to him, letting him pull you into his lap, legs either side of his hips. You sank down onto him, crying out at the fullness, drowning Dean’s growl of pleasure out. “Dean -”

“Love it when you say my name,” he interrupted, biting at your breasts through your shirt. It was a little jarring, still being mostly clothed and you had a need to see more of Dean, to have his skin against yours. “This is all I want for Christmas,” he added, smiling up at you.

“What about the rest of the year?” you asked, trying to scowl at him, but only managing to gasp as he twitched inside you.

“How about the rest of forever?” His eyes sparkled, and you managed a nod, before he was holding you close and kissing you breathless, thrusting up into you in shallow movements. The intimacy of the moment was overwhelming, and when Dean came, you couldn’t help but follow him over the edge. For a few seconds, you remained locked in each other’s embrace, foreheads touching as you regained your composure. “Well,” Dean started, looking a little sheepish. “I didn’t think ahead with that one.”

“I’m on the pill,” you assured him, giggling a little. The action made your body clench around him, and he groaned again. “Maybe we should move this somewhere a little more comfortable? Less… public?”

“Good idea,” he agreed, swiftly getting to his feet, still holding you against him, and you squeaked, clinging to him with your arms around his neck. “My room or yours?”


End file.
